Dante Price Multiverse Jumper Origins
by lostsoldierS636
Summary: See how it all began for our multiverse traveling hero.
1. The First Question

Dante Price: Multiverse Jumper Chronicles

The First Question

**A/N: Welcome people to the start of the biggest kickass crossover event known to man. Actually me since I'm writing it but whatever. This chapter is pretty short so please forgive me for that because I thought this is a pretty good opener. Now ALLONS-Y! **

**Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I own nothing except my OC**

Chapter 1: The First Question

By lostsoldierS636

There is a question. The oldest question in the universe. The first question. The question that must never be answered. The question hidden in plain sight…

"Where's the remote?"

Dante Price, age 17, was a kid who grew up in Bronx, New York. His life was pretty simple: get up, go to school, go to work, get to work, go home, eat, and sleep. He made a pretty good salary getting paid $10 an hour and his job wasn't half bad. His job was at a take and bake pizza place about a mile from where he lived. He's hobbies were reading comics, watching TV, playing games and being all-around lazy. He's was pretty well built and had decent strength but he didn't really think so. Right now he was looking for the TV remote because…

"Doctor Who's on."

"What?" his mother asked.

"It's the start of the new season of Doctor Who." He replied

His mother, Liz, sighed. It wasn't easy to raise a single child in the Bronx. She married his father in 1991 and divorced him after he broke his promise to see Dante on his 5th birthday. But when his 7th birthday came, he gave to Dante his movie collection, comics and games. He explained to her that he was getting too old for them and that Dante need to grow up on what he did. Despite her denial, Dante loved his father's things. Since that day, he grew up into a fanboy just like his dad. Currently, he was living in Chicago and only once a year does Liz and Dante ever see him. She worked at a health center, treating patience and helping the sick for almost 20 years now. Dante on the other hand did everything an everyday kid would do, go to school, hang out with friends and work. Unfortunately, throughout the years he's been the victim of ridicule. Mainly through elementary and middle school, he was avoided and always sat alone. He even managed to make a few enemies as well. For example, a guy by the name of Adam, or zit faced idiot as Dante called him, always got him into trouble and got away unscathed. An example would be back in elementary school, Dante mumbled a few random words and the zit faced idiot thought he cursed and told on him. Dante tried explaining to the principle that he just muttered random words, but he didn't listen and instead gave him a detention. Dante was absolutely outraged by this, that during the beginning of school the next day he walked up to Adam and decked him right in face causing him to loose a tooth. He was then suspended the next day and had to do house work the entire day he was gone. There are many other examples of him getting into fights and always loosing but somehow knocking his enemies down, but we won't go into that now. The other problem besides enemies was trying to be accepted in to college. He was a very bright boy and knew what he was doing at times but constantly he'd always get a D or C in both Math and English. The next day was to determine if he was to even graduate and there were a few slim chances he would, but again they were slim. She looked at her son and said, "Alright here you go," handing him the remote. "but after this, you have to go to bed. You're last day of school is tomorrow."

"Alright mom." Dante groaned.

After the hour premiere of the new season, Dante got up from the couch stretched and was about to go to bed when he realized that he forgot his cell phone at his work.

"Mom, I forgot my cell phone at my job. It'll take 10 minutes but I'll be back in time."

"Alright just be careful, and please don't go looking for a fight." she replied.

It was about 8:30 pm when he headed out. The nice cool summer breeze chilled him a bit but he liked it. He always preferred summer than the other seasons. The one season he hated especially was winter. Being cold and waking up without any warmth at night was the thing he hated the most, but he did like winter because of the beauty of the snow. Fall and spring were in his "Ok" category. He was about half way when he heard a sound.

_**VWOOORP VWOOOORP VROOOOORP**_

'It can't be," Dante thought.

But his curiosity got the better of him as he turned the corner to see a 1960's police box materialize right in front of him.

**A/N: And we'll cut it there. This story has been in development ever since I read ADdude's Haruhi Suzumiya/Doctor Who crossover story, which inspired me to do this story. Dante will be going to universes more than other planets. And for you fellow Whovians who are going to point out that it's impossible for the TARDIS to go to other universes because it was only built for time and space and not universe jumping cause that would rip a hole in the space-time continuum and most of these universes are fiction, let me be clear that I'm aware of this and would like to clarify that it will be explained all in due time. Also like Doctor Who, it will jump a few events but I just want to write down the events that I feel like writing. Also it would be nice if I could get some help, because half the universes I'm gonna be incorporating I've only seen a few episodes or just the first. Please I am pretty desperate for some co-writers and people to bounce ideas off of, but please this is my first story. Any way follow, favorite, and no flames please. **


	2. Humble Beginings

Dante Price: Multiverse Jumper Chronicles

The First Question

**A/N: I apologize again if the first chapter was too short for your taste; again this is my first fanfiction. Also I would really appreciate it if someone were to assist me in this story because I have a really busy life with work, school and family. So I'm putting out a WANTED add on my page and here are the qualifications: 1. You need to be a Whovain. 2. You need to be somewhat or an all-out nerd on anime and video games. 4 no wait…3. You're editing skills need to be good. 4. You also need to be good at describing characters, clothing etc. 5. You need to at least know how to write certain characters. And 6 most important you need to hate pears. Actually you don't but the rest of the qualifications are needed. And why the hell am I still rambling? ALLONS-Y everybody!**

**I own nothing except for my OC**

Chapter 2: Humble Beginnings

By lostsoldierS636

'Impossible.'

That was the only thing Dante was thinking of at the moment. It was impossible that the TARDIS, _THE TARDIS_, was standing in front of him. If he was still in grade school he'd have bragging rights and would be shouting out to the world, "OH MY GOD IT'S THE TARDIS!" but he wasn't that little boy anymore. He was more mature than that and he did the one sensible thing: He knocked on the door.

**Inside the TARDIS after materialization **

'Well that was lovely' the Time Lord thought sarcastically.

The TARDIS was giving him a hard time and he was not really in the mood since he was on the search for Clara Oswin Oswald, the girl twice dead. He put in the coordinates for present day London 2013, but instead it took him to Bronx, New York 2013. Not only that but it was a different universe. Last time he went to a different universe, the TARDIS nearly died but this time it was still functioning. The Doctor started to twist dials and turn knobs to figure out what kind of universe he was in when he heard a knock on the door.

'Who could that be?' the Doctor thought.

Getting curious, the Doctor went over to the door, unlocked it and…Nothing. No one in sight. This did happen before with Clara back in 1892 when she followed him up the stairwell.

"Hello?" the Doctor called.

Moving around the TARDIS, he had the feeling that someone was there. Quickening his pace, he found that no one seemed to be around. He looked around one last time and turned back to find that the TARDIS doors had been closed.

"Oi!" he exclaimed rushing back to the TARDIS only to find the doors locked. "If anyone's in there get out of there immediately!"

**Dante's POV a few moments ago**

Dante hid behind around the corner of the TARDIS when out stepped a man, Caucasian, wearing a brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, a red bow tie, braces, black trousers and black, ankle-high boots. "Hello?" the man called out. The man had a baby like face with and slicked back hair. Dante immediately could identify that this man was The Doctor. Saying nothing, he slipped passed The Doctor who was trying to see who knocked. Going to the left side, he quietly slipped inside the TARDIS and shut the doors. He heard an "Oi!" from outside and locked the doors. When he turned around, he was speechless. He was inside the _actual TARDIS_. The only thing he could think of was, 'It is bigger on the inside.' Dante looked up to see Gallifreyiantext which he had recently learned and could make out the words 'Rose', 'Amy', 'Donna', and 'Rory'. The teen realized that what he was reading was the names of the last few companions of the TARDIS. Every painful fanboy moment ran through his head about how they ended up with the Doctor and how they all were lost. He walked up to the control panel and was about to run his fingers across it when the doors bursted open.

**The Doctor's POV after TARDIS doors closed**

"No no no!" the Time Lord exclaimed. He'd manage to have some human just trick him a second time, but this time it'd gotten inside the TARDIS. He fumbled the key from his pocket, stuck it inside the keyhole and opened the door and busted through. When he entered, he saw a startled teenage boy at the control panel. "Don't touch that!" he exclaimed. But it was too late. A bracelet of some kind that had been resting on the panel clamped onto the boys left arm which caused him yelled out in surprise and pain. The boy had a look of surprise on his face then his eyes went into the back of his head and he passed out. The TARDIS doors closed suddenly and it lurched and shook violently. Reaching the control panel, he flipped a few switches and buttons which stabilized the TARDIS and balanced it out. Once that was done, The Doctor rushed to the boy's side. He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned him and the bracelet. From what he could tell, the bracelet had clamped itself onto the boys' wrist and fused with his skin. Knowing that it was impossible to get the bracelet off, he set the boy on the staircase leading to the interior of the TARDIS. Sighing, the Time Lord looked at the screen and saw that the TARDIS was orbiting Pluto of his universe. Puzzled, he pressed a few buttons and flicked on a switch or two that sent the TARDIS into the time vortex. He heard a groan from the other side of the controls and walked towards the boy. "Are you alright?" he asked.

**Dante's POV**

Pain. That was the word to describe how he felt. Dante felt in pain and dazed. He heard a voice asking him if he was ok. He shook his head in response and said, "Yeah I'm fine just…wait a minute." He sat up slowly and stared at the wonder before him. He was face to face with The Doctor, _The Doctor_, and was at a loss for words. 'This can't be real,' He thought to himself. 'Doctor Who is just a fictional show and he's just a character. So how could he be right in front of me?'

"Are you sure?"

Dante was pulled out of deep thought with that question and replied, "Yeah I am. Trust me I've had worse." This was true, because during his sixth birthday, he hit his head on the radiator while playing with a football he was given and had to get stitches the exact same day. This was his one and only major injury he ever had. That and spraying paint remover in his eyes when he was a toddler, but that'll be explained later.

"Um, so who are you?" Dante stupidly asked. "And where am I?"

"I am the Doctor and your inside my TARDIS which stands for-"

"Time and relative dimensions in space."

The Doctor looked surprised when he said that. He asked, "How did you know that?"

"Well this is a type 40 mark 3 TARDIS which chameleon circuit is broken which could be easily fixed but you choose not to. Also have you met someone by the name of Clara Oswin Oswald yet?"

**A/N: And queue end credits theme. Well this chapter was a bit longer but I promise they will get longer overtime. My offer for co-writer(s) is still open until I get a few deals in. Also should I bring in Clara in as well? Leave a comment if I should. Also you people are wondering what was the bracelet that latched itself onto Dante was. All in good time people, all in good time. So leave a comment, rate, review and no flames again this is my first time. **


	3. Down to Earth

Dante Price: Multiverse Jumper Chronicles

The First Question

**A/N: Well I'm back. As you can tell, updates are going to be slow and chapters are gonna be a tad bit short. Also I would like some support and ideas on what to do. I would really like to bring in some old companions from the recent series and the original. For example Leela, The Brigadier, Ace, and recent ones like Martha, Mickey, Captain Jack Harkness, and some way I'll possibly maybe bring in Rose and/or Donna. Anyway ALLONS-Y!**

**I own nothing except for my OC**

Chapter 3: Down to Earth

By lostsoldierS636

There were few things that left the Doctor speechless. This was one of them. Finding his voice again he asked, "How do you know about all that?"

"Well, how do I put it in a way that you can understand?", Dante pondered. "Well you're not…real. No, wait you exist but only as a TV show that's been going on for 50 plus years. By the way where we?"

"Well, we seem to be back in my universe." The Doctor responded.

Dante was surprised that the Doctor wasn't at all shocked about knowing this. 'He already knows?' Dante thought. 'That's surprising. But I wonder…'

"By the way what's your name?" The Timelord asked.

"Uh, Dante. Dante Price."

"Well then I might as well take you along for the ride," The Doctor said grinning. "After all, I can't have you running about and saying this is a fictional world. It would just cause you to get into more trouble then I get into."

"Right. By the way you didn't answer my question."

"And what would that be?"

"Have you found Clara Oswald yet? I mean first time you meet her, she was Oswin, a human turned Dalek. Then the second time, she was a bartender pretending to be a governess."

The Doctor winced at the returning memories of both those times. The first time it was with the Ponds, which made it hurt more. Then he seclude himself in the Victorian age, which turned out that a sentient being that was snow tried to create an invincible army of snowmen. She fell off the top of a cloud from the TARDIS and died soon after.

The 1000 year old time lord recollected his thoughts and replied, "Yes, well I was but I needed to make a quick stop at your universe. And yes that would've made the TARDIS shut down completely like the time with-"

"Rose, Mickey and the Cybermen?"

Again he winced at the painful memory, and the knowing that Rose was still and always will be stuck in that universe with the clone of his last regeneration.

"Yes," he replied sadly, "By the way how do you know all this?"

"I watch the show," Dante said, "I've watched every season up till now."

"So you're a fanboy?"

The 17 year old nodded.

"That's just brilliant," he said sarcastically. "But now we need to get that stabilizer off you."

Dante felt the bracelet like device that was clamped on his wrist and looked at it. It looked like a black gauntlet with some kind of hourglass symbol near the end of it. The 17 year old did a double as he realized that it was an Ultramatrix. Not _the_ Ultramatrix that Ben Tennyson wears, but it did look like his. Only deference was that the hour glass was red and the rest was colored black. The Doctor in the meantime was rummaging through his compartment that was located underneath the console. He finally found the device that could take it off until…

"What's happening to me?!"

The Doctor rushed back up the stairs and saw that Dante was glowing.

"What did you press?!" exclaimed The Doctor.

"I just wanted to see what it could do!," Dante replied.

The glowing stopped and the Doctor realized it was too late.

"Well now you've done it."

"Done what?"

"Thanks to your tinkering, that things not gonna come off and you are not going to be able return your universe until it comes off."

"Well what's the good news?"

"Unfortunately, that was the good news. The bad news is that you now have become half time lord."

Dante blinked, "What?"

The Doctor sighed, "Normally if a human were to become part time lord, their brains would burn up and they would die. But thanks to the Ultramatrix, it has stabilized you and made you compatible with it."

"So, I'm half time lord?" Dante aksed looking at his feet.

The Doctor nodded.

"That…is…AWESOME!" the 17 year old fanboy exclaimed.

The 1000 year old time lord was surprised by his reaction, "You like it?"

"Like it? I freaking love it!"

"But what about your home, your family?"

"TIME machine, remember?"

The Doctor paused for a moment and said, "Touché. Well I suppose Clara could wait. Like you said it is a time machine. So what do you want to see, eh? Where do you want to go?"

Dante paused and thought for a moment before he said, "Somewhere incredible."

"Alright then," said The Doctor who now was turning knobs, pushing buttons and pulling levers. But before he pulled the final lever, he paused and said, "Geronimo."

**To Be Continued in Dante Price Multiverse Jumper: Rosario Vampire Season 1**

**A/N: And we're off. Again sorry I haven't updated it I have a very slow mind. Anyway, next chapter is going to be a bit of a time skip. Meaning it'll go to a totally different story and so on and so forth. A friend of mine is helping and it's gonna be a while. Also things will be explained like the Ultramatrix which I need to call something else. Through any ideas out there and leave a review. Also check out Jason Grace son of zues' Shingami Prototype. It's a really good story and I highly recommend it. So which universe is Dante gonna be when we return with ****Dante Price: Multiverse Jumper!**


End file.
